jedifandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Logo
The Fellowship of Jedi Wikia now has a logo at Image:Wiki.png, however other comments/logo possibilities may still be added to this topic. Currently, this wiki has no logo. So, as part of my mission to make this into a high-quality Wikia, I have decided to kick off the logo design contest - basically, the idea is that we create possibly logo designs, save them as LogoX.png (in which "X" is the number of logo, i.e Logo1.png, Logo2.png, etc), and add them to the gallery at the bottom of the page to be voted on later. Remember also all logos must be 150x150 pixels per general wiki standard. When you add your logo to the gallery, leave a comment in the section below. 15:57, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Comments Logos 1 and 2 My logo idea is based on that of the Jedi Order of Star Wars, coloured in red, with blue text à la Wikipedia's logo at the bottom of it. 15:57, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :*I really like your design. I am still afraid to use any logo or symbol associated with the Star Wars movies or books. I may be overly paranoid about people looking at us and thinking, "Wackos." But I guess that is going to happen anyway. Is there any way to curve the text along the bottom or top? For instance, have Fellowship curved along the outside edge of the circle along the top, and then have of Jedi curved along the outside edge of the circle along the bottom. I hope that gives you an idea of what I am talking about. 17:21, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::*Unfortunately, there's no way for that, because there are no programs on my computer which can do so in the way I would like or at all. If you have one on yours, I could upload the basic picture to the wiki, you could copy it and add the curved text on. How does that sound? 05:48, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :::*Found out how to do it. You can do it on Microsoft Word with the Word Art feature. If there is any way you could load of the logo with no text, I'll see what I can do. - 17:31, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::::*That doesn't work either, or at least not with the image editor I'm using (Corel Photo House). It'd probably work on a Microsoft image editor such as PhotoDraw, but I don't have that. Do you have a Microsoft image editor? If so, then I'll upload the base pic. 17:39, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :::::*No, I don't have any Microsoft image editing software, but you can improvise by using the Microsoft Word Word Art feature to create the words and make them curve like what we are talking about then copy and paste the results into a program like Microsoft Paint to maneuver and place the words where you want them around the image. If you could, upload the base pic and I will create an example to show you. - 02:26, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Okay, I've now done a second logo idea based on the aformentioned method of Word+Paint, it's not very high-quality but it may just do. 04:31, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Logos 3 to 6 Here (galley, below) are my propositions. With no official copyrighted logos. My are mostly mix of classic Jedi insignia and Black sun one. Any suggestions/stuff - leave message on my talk page (I won't check this topic often). Hope you like it SkywalkerPL 18:42, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :*I really like what you have done. I am gonna go ahead and cast my vote for logo three, but we need the text to be black. That way we can easily customize the symbol to suite more appropriately the various schools of thought. For instance, Green Jediism's version of this symbol would be one of three things: Green symbol/text with white background, Green symbol/text with black background, White symbol/text with green background, or Black symbol/text with green background. The logo customized to suite the school of Blue Jediism will be the same as that of Green Jediism, except (of course), you would substitute green for blue. Anyways, that is just my opinion. I would like to hear what you have to say about it Ghelæ. Thanks. May the Force guide your Way. ::::::::::::::: 17:24, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::* I've made version with no glow under text and black text. I hope that's what you've talked about. And yea - various colors for namespaces in logo is good idea, if not very good, but still you could use one as deflault (blue, yellow, whatever), and for specific namespace choose other color. SkywalkerPL 18:50, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::* They're very good logos, and while Michael's ideas are very good, I thought that the yellow glow one looked better. Then again, if we could change the logos for specific pages, different background colours for different schools of Jediism would be a good way of sorting out which pages are about different schools and which scools, while plain would suggest that it's about a general topic. 19:47, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::::*Just as an example of what I was talking about with the changing of colors, I played around with a few ideas for Blue Jediism and Dark Jediism. Here is the link.... http://s132.photobucket.com/albums/q33/Mdaughdrill/Jediism/Logos/ .... I like the logo SkywalkerPL put up with the yellow glow effect also but I really think that in the long run it would be more restrictive in regards to what we can do with it. What's your thoughts? ::::::::::::::: 20:08, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::::* I think the ones with the plain background, not the black background look best as logos. If we're not doing glows now but plain colours then the yellow glow could become the main logo, unless a school of thought known as "Yellow Jediism" appears in which case it would seem like the wiki was favouring that school over all others. 20:13, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::::* I see what you are saying, I just don't know how I feel about the yellow glow effect on it. I just honestly think that it will become problematic in the long run and we will eventually have to change it. I think the reason I am favoring the plain black and white logo is the fact that it is such a neutral logo. Yellow just feels bright, shiny, sunny, happy, etc. etc. ; and some members of the FoJ might not like bright, shiny, sunny, or happy. Black and white...neutral colors for a (mostly) neutral organization. I personally would like to see the black symbol with no glow effect, but I am up for suggestions as to what color the text should be. Should the text be blue or black? What do you think? ::::::::::::::: 21:02, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::::*I see what you mean about no yellow glow (and I don't mind if we abandon that idea altogether). As for the text colour, I'm not sure what it should be. Black is more neutral, but it could be considered boring, however blue text could be considered as if we were biased towards Blue Jediism. Then again, as this wiki currently is to help Jediism be recognised as an official religion, and Blue Jediism is aimed at politics, that might be sort of a good thing - for now, at least. 21:15, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::* I say let's go with the Black symbol (no glow) with the Blue text. I see what you are saying about all black kinda being boring, which made me think blue text would be better. So, if you give the ok, that is what we will use for the logo. Your choice, blue text (no glow) or black text (no glow). Which one? ::::::::::::::: 21:46, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::* "plain black and white logo is the fact that it is such a neutral logo"-I disagree with that - black/white colors are very sith-like (even if human becomes sith then his skin changes grey and he is generally black/white dude), and I think sith is the stuff you don't want to have a thing common. || "Black is more neutral, but it could be considered boring," - for me problem isn't in that it is boring, only in fact that it's hard to see it (bit too stealth for me). "however blue text could be considered as if we were biased towards Blue Jediism." - I even have no idea what Blue Jediism is, but Blue is most popular color of lightsabers - that's why I chose it for most versions of logo. || " I think the ones with the plain background, not the black background look best as logo " - I must completly disagree with that, Plain backgrounds are bad for several reasons. First one - logo is VERY separated from rest of page, and that doesn't look good in wikia - browse other wikias, you'll see that best-looking logos are one not in boxes / plain backgrounds. Also on other wikias, if there is voting - usually plain backgrounded logos loose. Another can be lack of embross effect on logo - plain logo on plain background is very boring. And for the end - If you are going to swap background then for eg. yellow or other bright colors it would be good to change logo color to black, what makes wikia look odd - here is white, there is black, and backgrounds are mixed... || For the end: If I could vote after reading that whole stuff above, I would vote on Logo3, and later make various color versions, eg. For Blue Jediism it would be Logo5 as it is now. SkywalkerPL 08:50, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::*I'm not sure what you're talking about with the Sith and turning grey, and as for the plain background, I meant that it would look good on this wiki at the moment as the logo space (top left-hand corner) is white as well. Perhaps a transparent background would work best like on other wikia, if you could do that. 15:05, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :* Ok, first of all I would like to address SkywalkerPL's comment on the Sith and the bodily transformation one would theoretically go through if they became Sith. I know this may seem paradoxical, but I think you are bringing too much Star Wars into Jediism. There is no bodily transformation one goes through when they follow Sithianism, just as there is no physical transformation one goes through when they follow Satanism. I do believe that you are speaking of something based in fiction, not in reality. I do apologize for not explaining to you before hand that the Fellowship of Jedi, as an organization, attempts to separate our organization and the religion of Jediism from the fictional story written by George Lucas; which includes light sabers, which we do not believe in here at the FoJ. With that being said, I would now like to address the issue of the logo. I definitely see what you are talking about in regards to a pure black logo with black text and plain background does seem a bit bland, if not odd, but I think that a black symbol with a plain white background would - for now - look best. I plan to start a forum discussion on the topic of choosing some basic colors to represent the FoJ in most things, but that is not a topic for now. I cast my vote for number 3, so if Ghelæ agrees, we can go ahead and set it as the logo for the FoJ. I guess we can always change it later, :). May the Force guide your Way. ::::::::::::::: 19:13, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::*As the French woulds say, je suis d'accord. So I'll place logo3 as wiki.png, and we will finally have a nice logo for the wiki. 20:46, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :::* Sounds good to me. Looking forward to seeing how it looks. Thanks SkywalkerPL for making the logo for us. I hope to see you around the wiki more often. May the Force guide your Way. ::::::::::::::: 22:59, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::::*Well, we have the logo. It seems good for the moment, however I've added a notice at the top of the page stating that new designs will still be welcome. 15:07, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::::*Sure, I can visit it from time to time, but don't count on me if it's about articles - I have no idea about Jediism and that whole religion stuff. If you'll decide what colors to use - I'll try to help you and make colored versions. || Oh, and about sith-stuff - I wrote that from the side of person who enters this wikia first time/doesn't know what about it is - it would simply look bit... ekhm... stupid if he see "Fellowship of Jedi" on header, and logo is black o_0. || Let the George be with us all :P SkywalkerPL 08:03, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Gallery Image:Logo1.png|Ghelæ's logo design. Image:Logo2.png|Another design by Ghelæ. Image:Logo3.png|Logo by SkywalkerPL, with no F/X Image:Logo4.png|Logo by SkywalkerPL, with yellow haze in background Image:Logo5.png|Logo by SkywalkerPL, with blue haze in background Image:Logo6.png|Logo by SkywalkerPL, Alternative to Logo3, black&white, with no glow below text.